Hope You'll Happy With Him
by Vanya-Matryoshka
Summary: Aneh! My first fanfic! Pairing SasuSaku, NaruSaku. Last Chapter APDETH! Beberapa bagian diganti dari cerita awal, jadi mungkin rada ngga nyambung, hehe.. GOMEN!
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura-chan!" teriak cowok berambut duren.

"ada apa Naruto? Tumben kau pulang cepat hari ini.." jawab cewek berambut pink bernama Sakura itu.

"ah, hari ini tidak ada rapat OSIS. Jadi aku bisa pulang bareng kamu!! Oh ya, ini untukmu…" kata Naruto panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan setangkai lili putih. "..ah.. terima kasih.. Naru-chan.." kata Sakura. Wajahnya memerah melihat tingkah pacarnya itu. " Sudah, ayo kita pulang.." ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng Sakura.

Saat melewati sebuah pilar, Naruto sadar kalau ada seseorang yg bersembunyi dan memperhatikan dia dan Sakura dari tadi. Tau siapa penguntitnya itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu ia merangkul bahu Sakura dan pergi. Adegan tadi membuat Sasuke, penguntit Naruto tadi sakit hati..

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi di kamarnya. Dia tinggal di kost kostan Haji Sarutobi. Dulu dia adalah pacar Sakura dan teman Naruto, tapi..

_-plesbek-_

_Sasuke, kelas 1 SMP, merupakan anak yang perfect. Dia tampan, pintar, juga kaya. Banyak yang suka padanya __**–cewek pastinya, cowok mah malah mengumpat- **__. Sayangnya Sasuke hanya menyukai Sakura. Dan Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke. Jadilah mereka pasangan. Saat itu Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto jadi benci Sasuke saat tau dia dan Sakura pacaran. Tapi, Naruto merelakan saja. Toh, dia tau kalau dia takkan menang dari Sasuke, dan udah pasti Sakura lebih bahagia dengan Sasuke daripada dengannya. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke berteman lagi._

_Tapi, ternyata Naruto hanya manis di mulut doang. Dia menghasut Itachi, kakak Sasuke untuk membunuh keluarganya sendiri, dan anehnya, Itachi menerimanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa membunuh Sasuke. Perusahaan "Uchiha Corporation" bangkrut __**–ya iyalah, wong pemiliknya matik..-**__. Tidak ada harta yang disisakan untuk Sasuke karena Itachi mengambil semuanya. Beruntunglah ia, karena Itachi masih saying padanya, dan mengiriminya uang setiap bulan. Tapi keberadaan Itachi sekarang juga tidak diketahui, dan sudah 2 bulan dia tiding mengirim uang. Alhasil Sasuke harus menjadi seorang penjaga "Konoharet" __**–plesetan dari Indomaret-**__._

_Sedihnya, musibah pembantaian itu menyebabkan kerugian besar bagi Sasuke. Dia miskin mendadak. Pada saat orang tuanya dibunuh, rumahnya dibakar, dan setengah wajahnya terkena luka bakar. Untungnya dia sangat pintar, sehingga mendapat beasiswa dan bisa sekolah sampai sekarang. Ditambah lagi Sakura tidak lagi menyukainya. Tentu saja kesempatan ini dipakai oleh Naruto.._

_-end plesbek-_

Peristiwa itu sudah 4 tahun berlalu. Sejak saat itu dia dendam pada Naruto. Naruto yang membunuh keluarganya, Naruto yang merebut Sakuranya, Naruto yang mengambil kakaknya, Naruto yang mengkhianatinya, Naruto yang dia sayangi…

Sejak kecil Sasuke tidak pernah punya teman. Bukan sekedar teman, tapi teman yang betul betul menyayanginya, menerimanya. Teman yang selama ini ia miliki hanyalah orang orang yang tertarik pada ketampanannya, kepandaiannya, dan hartanya.

Tapi Naruto berbeda. Dia adalah teman pertama Sasuke. Dia menerima Sasuke apa adanya. Begitu juga Sakura. Dia tidak memandang sebagai 'apa itu Sasuke' tapi 'siapa itu Sasuke'. Yah, ini yang awalnya Sasuke pikirkan. Tapi ternyata mereka sama, bahkan lebih menjijikkan. Hanya sampah…

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. 'Lebih baik aku mandi. Mungkin air hangat dapat menenangkan pikiranku..' batinnya. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan mengisi bak mandinya dengan air hangat sampai penuh.

Saat berendam, pikiran tentang Naruto dan Sakura tak lepas dari kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya dia memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk balas dendam ke Naruto…


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Uwahh.. sbelumnya saiia mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yg udah ngasi masukan, HONTOU NI ARIGATOUU!!!

Awalnya mau bikin cerita yang kesannya 'Sasuke tuh kasian banget', soalnya saiia benci Sasuke.. haha, tapi malah jadinya Sasuke yg saiia bantuin, hoalah, sekali ini aja yah Sas! *iya..*-- disautin Sasuke.

Ini juga bikinnya ancur ancuran, mau nge-post story, malah gak ngerti caranya (maklum lah, saiia buta bahasa inggris..), huhuhu.. sedih dan malangnya aku *ngiris bawang merah*

Tapi kenapa semua orang berpikir kalo Naruto disini nyebelin yah? *berpikir*. Aslinya saiia gak mau buat kayak gitu, cuman apa mungkin saiia nya yang bego ampe ga bisa membuat cerita yang benar?? Huaaa. Malangnya nasibku.. hueee.. hiks hiks *ngiris bawang Bombay*.

Wajah Sasuke kebakar setengah gara gara rumahnya kebakar waktu pembantaian orang tuanya. Mau dibayangin? Bayangin aja Mello, tapi mukanya diganti Sasuke.. Soal Itachi, dia tuh sayank banget ama Sasuke, jadi ngga dibunuh, en masih ngirimin duit. Yah, kayak di cerita aslinya lah, cuman di ubah 'dikit'..

Tapi pokoknya makasih buat yg udah nge-review, buat masukannya, terutama kk Dani (wew, nama saiia ituh), ama kk Dilia, terus yg punya friendster, add saiia yah di .id (hoalah, malah promosi). Hehehe..

* * *

Teng.. Tong.. Teng.. Tong.. *kalo bel skolahan gini kan nulisnya?)

Sasuke berjalan pulang dengan lesu. Dia bertemu dengan Naruto, yang sudah pasti bersama Sakura di kantin. Sadar ada Sasuke, Naruto malah makin mesra ama Sakura, udah gitu Sakura malah seneng seneng aja digituin Naruto. Pas ngeliat Sasuke, Sakura malah buang muka. Malah kayaknya dengan sengaja _mereka_ tambah mesra mesraan. Gimana gak dongkol ngeliatnya???!

Sasuke duduk dikursi taman. Dia tidak menghiraukan air hujan yang sudah mulai menetes membasahi bajunya. Dia memikirkan cara untuk balas dendam ke Naruto..

"Mau diapain yah enaknya tu anak?? Ditusuk pake piso, kayaknya ga cocok, terlalu lembut.. Di mutilasi? Nggak ah, ntar niru Ryan lagi.. (maaf buat yg namanya Ryan!) Di racun? Ntar malah due yang dicurigain lagih.." Sasuke malah ngomong ngomong gaje sendiri.

* * *

Tak terasa, hujan udah tambah deras, Sasuke yang udah basah kuyup memutuskan untuk pulang. Tiba tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku hitam yang tergeletak ditengah jalan. Anehnya, buku itu dan sekitarnya nggak basah, padahal ujan udah segini deresnya.

Penasaran, Sasuke mendekati buku itu. Dibacanya tulisan yang ada di cover si buku. "De..Det Not..??" Katanya terbata.

Buku serba hitam itu sedikit aneh, di covernya ada tulisan 'Det Not" dengan tulisan mejikuhibiniu alias PELANGI.

Masih diam dalam kebingungannya, Sasuke mendengar suara kepakan sayap. Saat mencari asal suara kepakan itu, di depannya muncul sesosok serba hitam dengan wajah yang amat menyeramkan.

"KYAAAAA!!!! Si..Siapa kau???!!" Jerit Sasuke. Jiwa bancinya keluar.

"Hohoho.. jangan takut anak muda.. hohoho… Aku adalah Shinigami Ryuk! Pemilik buku Det Not yang kau pegang itu… hohoho.." jawab setan sinterklas yang mengaku bernama Ryuk itu. Sasuke hanya melongo nggak percaya. Shinigami? Apa hal itu benar benar ada??

"Ta.. tapi.. untuk apa kau kemari? Apa kau akan mencabut nyawaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Itu khayalan yang seenaknya dikarang manusia kan? Hohoho.. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa padamu. Begitu sampai ke dunia manusia, buku itu milik manusia. Dan sekarang, buku itu milikmu.. hohoho.." jelas Ryuk panjang lebar.

"…Milikku…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

'Hhh.. kok rasanya gw ngalamin déjà vu deh..' batin Ryuk. Ingatannya kembali ke masa masa dia bersama seseorang, seorang cowok berambut coklat yang menjadi pemilik buku sebelumnya.

"Eh, tapi apa guna buku ini? Apa sama seperti buku yang ada di anime Death Note??" tanya Sasuke lagi membuyarkan ingatan.. 'ehm' Ryuk bersama cowok berambut coklat itu.

"Yaah.. kurang lebih sama, tapi ada 1 perbedaan.." kata Ryuk dengan gaya yang di serem seremin. 'Udah serem muka lo, gak perlu diserem seremin lagi..' batin Sasuke.

"Kalo kamu nulis nama orang yang kamu benci disitu, orang itu emang akan mati, tapi.. setengah hidupmu akan berkurang.." jelas Ryuk.

"Hah? Terus kalo gw minta Shinigami no me gimana? Masa hidup gw berkurang setengah lagi??" kata Sasuke. Ketawan banget dia fans berat Death Note..

"Hoh?? Maaf, saya belom bisa ngasi gituan, Musti belajar dulu ama Pak Cosmo ama Bu Wanda.." kata Ryuk.

"Loh?? Tadi, katamu namamu Ryuk kan?? Masa ga bisa??"

"Se.. Sebenarnya begini.." Ryuk yang udah berlinang air mata menjelaskan..

_-plesbek-_

_Kata Shinigami yang lain, dulu aku adalah Shinigami pembosan. Kerjaku hanya melamun, tidur, dan memandangi awan _(emang di Shinigami Realm ada awan ya??)_. Hingga akhirnya aku menjatuhkan salah satu Death Note ku ke dunia manusia.._

_Death Note ku dipungut oleh seorang siswa SMA bernama Yagami Light. Dia berencana menjadi Dewa di dunia baru ciptaannya dimana nggak ada orang yang berbuat jahat, karena semua penjahat dibunuh olehnya menggunakan buku itu. Dia pun mendapat julukan baru sebagai KIRA.._

_Awalnya aku hanya iseng mengikutinya. Tapi lama kelamaan aku menjadi tertarik dengan semua yang ia lakukan. Aku selalu mengikutinya. Saat kusadari, aku jatuh cinta padanya.. Tapi perasaan itu kupendam dalam hati. Karena aku tau, tidak mungkin Shinigami jatuh cinta pada manusia.._

_Hingga pada akhirnya dia tertangkap. Aku hanya punya 2 pilihan, menyelamatkannya tapi mati, atau menulis namanya di Death Note milikku. Lagipula perjanjian antara manusia dan Shinigami adalah 'nama orang yang menggunakan Death Note akan ditulis oleh shinigami pengikutnya saat ia mati..'._

_Aku memilih untuk membunuhnya. Walaupun hatiku menolak dan memaksaku untuk menyelamatkannya. _

_Saat menulis namanya, tanganku bergetar, air mataku menetes, tapi ku mantapkan hatiku untuk menulis kanji nama orang yang amat kusayangi. Walaupun dia tidak menyayangiku, karena hanya mencintai seorang detektif bernama L._

_Setelah membunuhnya, aku mengambil Death Note miliknya. Dan pergi kembali ke dunia Shinigami. Aku benar benar menyesal telah membunuhnya. Hari hari kulalui dalam kesedihan. Aku hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apa apa. Saat aku sadar, aku bingung berada dimana, dan tidak mengenal siapapun termasuk aku sendiri. Ternyata aku terkena amnesia.._

_Begitu ingat akan aku yang telah membunuhnya, tangisku meledak. Aku tidak peduli ditertawakan. Shinigami lain, yang jelas aku sedih kehilangan orang yang kucintai.._

_-end plesbek-_

"Makanya.. hiks.. aku nggak ingat.. hiks.. cara memberi Shinigami no..me.. hiks.." kata Ryuk sambil menangis sesenggukkan.

"…A..aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu..hiks.. aku juga..hiks.. mengalami hal yang sama.. hiks.." kata Sasuke yang ikut menangis, dia teringat akan dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya mereka malah menangis bersama.

* * *

Setelah puas menangis, mereka kembali membahas soal Det Not..

"Ada 1 tambahan lagi.." kata Ryuk.

"Nama orang yang kamu tulis itu, tidak akan langsung mati. Dia hanya akan mati saat kamu menghendaki dia mati, cukup katakan 'shinu' atau 'die' atau 'mati' ajah. Tergantung kamu suka yang mana.." jelas Ryuk.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Ryuk. Aku turut berduka cita atas ceritamu tadi.." jawab Sasuke.

"Uh.. Terima kasih, Sasu-chan.. Kamu manusia terbaik kedua yang pernah kutemui! Karena memang baru 2 manusia yang kutemui..! Ihiks.. Daah… muuaaaaacccchhhh…" kata Ryuk pergi sambil ber-kiss bye ria. Tentu aja Sasuke langsung pusing, mual, muntah, dan gangguan kehamilan (?!)..

* * *

Sambil berjalan pulang, Sasuke memandangi buku yang ada di tangannya. "Wuah, kira kira nama sapa ya, yang mau kutulis..??" katanya sambil berpose berpikir.

"Ah, Bu Neni, guru Basa Sunda itu boleh.. Pak Slamet Ekonomi juga bisa, Pak James? Guru Kima gak becus itu.. Wokeh, ntar gw tulis lah.." Sasuke malah merencanakan membunuh gurunya.. dasar murid durhaka.. (Maaf buat Pak ama Bu guru yg saiia sebut ini yah..)

Sampai di kost nya, dia duduk, mengambil pulpen, lalu membuka lembar pertama. Disitu udah terdapat sebuah kanji 'Yagami Light'. 'Oh, rupanya ini bukunya Ryuk yang asli' pikirnya. Di lembar selanjutnya, dia menulis nama guru gurunya itu.

Kira kira udah 1 halaman penuh yang dia tulisi nama, gila, banyak banget orang yg dia benci di dunia ini. Contohnya, nama guru gurunya, nama ibu ibu penjual kantin, soalnya dia pernah ngutang, terus nama Itachi, nama temen temennya yg nyebelin, dll.

Di halaman yang udah hamper penuh itu, masih tersisa 1 celah rupanya.. Barulah ia ingat tujuan utamanya memiliki buku ini. Dia pun menulis nama di celah kecil itu..

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Malam harinya Sasuke ngga bisa tidur. Dia memikirkan kapan Naruto akan mati.

"Sebaiknya kapan ya?? Apa mending pas dia lagi jalan bareng Sakura, terus dia mati.." gumam Sasuke

_Imajinasi Mode : ON_

_Naruto lagi jalan bareng Sakura di sekolah, dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Tentu aja dia akan memberikan senyuman 'manis'nya untuk Sasuke. Sesaat setelah dia memberikan senyumannya itu, dia pun terkena serangan jantung._

"_Ukh.." kata Naruto sambil memegang dadanya. Dan, BRUKK.. Dia pun roboh ke tanah._

"_Naruto? Narutoo??!! Kau kenapa?? HEI!! BANGUN!!!" teriak Sakura panik. Sasuke yang memperhatikan kejadian itu langsung menghampiri mayat Naruto. Berpura pura baik, dia bertanya, "apa yang terjadi, Sakura??". "Sa..Sasuke..? Naruto roboh tiba tiba!! Aku sendiri juga nggak tau kenapa, tapi dia nggak mau bangun.." kata Sakura setengah terisak._

"_Kalau begitu, bantu aku bopong dia ke UKS!" suruh Sasuke. Dia dan Sakura lalu menggotong Naruto ke UKS, setelah bicara pada penjaga UKS tersebut, dipanggillah dokter ke sono, dan Naruto pun divonis meninggal.._

_Esok harinya Naruto dimakamkan di Taman Makam Pahlawan Konohagakure. Sakura menjerit jerit dan meraung raung melihat tubuh kekasihnya dimasukkan ke dalam tanah. Saat itulah Sasuke beraksi.._

"_Sakura, aku turut menyesal.."_

"_..Ng.. Tapi kenapa bisa?? Dia tak pernah sakit sebelumnya.. kenapa tiba tiba dia terkena serangan jantung??"_

"……" _Sasuke tidak bisa bicara apa apa, dia tidak mungkin menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura kan?_

"_Sudahlah Sakura.. Dari pada bersedih terus.. lupakan dia.." Sasuke memulai 'serangan'nya dengan merangkul bahu Sakura.._

"_Sasuke.." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke._

"_Sakura.." Sasuke balas menatap mata Sakura._

"_Sasuke.."_

"_Sakura.."_

"_Sasuke.."_

"_Sakura.."_

_Setelah memanggil bersahut sahutan berkali kali (halah! Ribed bahasanya), mereka pun jadi pasangan lagi.._

_~DI EN~_

_Imajinasi Mode : OFF_

Sasuke cuman senyam senyum mesum membayangkan hali itu. Dasar orang gila.. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan penghakiman atas Naruto akan dilaksanakan besok siang…


	3. Chapter 3

Huaaaa!!!! Kangennyaaa!!! Sudah lama sekali gw ga ngelanjutin fic iniii!!!!! Bahkan sempet amnesia pernah bikin fanfic.. uhuhuhuhu… Terima kasih buat reviewnya dari senpai sekalian, membuat saiia bersemangat lagi ngelanjutin fic ini!!!!  
Mari kita bahas… Soal Death Note mejikuhibiniu itu, Ryuk emang ganti sampul. Soalnya dia mau ngelupain masa masa dia masih bersama dengan Light.. Uhuhu.. tapi kemaren Ryuk telpun saiia, terus curhat, katanya dia nemu cewe shinigami yang (katanya) cakep. Terus mereka juga udah pacaran. Hahaha.. Rencananya cewe itu akan saiia munculkan..  
Di chapter 3 ini, Bleach bakal muncul en semua menjadi jelas… Ada kemungkinan chapter berikutnya cerita ini akan tamat.. Khekhekhe…

ENJOII!!!!

* * *

BETT!! Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mimpi aneh kali ini. Di mimpinya, dia melihat Naruto lagi jalan ama cewek, tapi bukan Sakura. Soalnya cewek itu rambutnya item. Pas lagi jalan, tiba tiba ada cowok datang. Sasuke ga bisa denger apa apa, padahal dia tepat di depan mereka. Kayaknya cowok itu berantem ama si cewek, terus Naruto pergi ama cowok itu meninggalkan si cewek. Sasuke jelas ngeliat kalo cewek itu mau nangis. Makanya Sasuke berniat nanya en ngehibur dia. Tapi pas sekali melangkah Sasuke langsung ketarik gitu. Dan dia kebangun.

"Mimpi apa itu tadi.." gumamnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Tapi saat melihat Det Not, dia langsung nyengir setan. Mengingat Naruto akan mati hari ini.

"Khukhukhu… Rasakan Naruto…"

Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya. Setelah melakukan aktivitas pagi, dia segera bersiap ke sekolah dan tak lupa memasukkan Det Not nya..

* * *

Pagi pagi Sasuke udah nyampe. Dia sengaja datang sepagi ini. Soalnya dia tau Sakura datengnya pagi pagi, dan karena itu, Naruto juga ikut ikutan dateng pagi. Padahal dulu Naruto rajanya tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

'Hah! Itu mereka!' batin Sasuke. Benar juga, pasangan berbahagia itu sedang mesra mesraan di bangku taman sekolah. Buru buru diambilnya Det Not dan pensil, Sasuke berjalan menuju 2 orang itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke melintas hanya tersenyum sinis seperti biasa. Tapi Sasuke beda, biasanya dia cuma diam, tapi sekarang dia tersenyum. Naruto dan Sakura heran melihat sikap Sasuke, tapi mereka segera melupakannya dan tenggelam ke dalam kemesraan mereka.

Nah, ada tiang di depan sana. Cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan badan Sasuke. Dia aman dibalik situ. Naruto dan Sakura tidak akan melihatnya menulis Det Not. Jari jarinya sudah tak sabar menulis di buku terkutuk itu.

_U..zu..ma..ki.. Na..ru..to.._

Selesai. Dalam kurun waktu 40 detik Naruto akan roboh ke tanah. Sasuke menatap tulisan didepannya. Ingatannya kembali ke masa masa dia masih bersama Sakura, saat dia masih berteman dengan Naruto.. Tiba tiba Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang bertengger di tangannya. 38.. 39.. 40.. Terlambat. Saat itu juga dia mendengar suara benda jatuh ke tanah. Dugaanya tepat, Naruto sudah..

Di jatuhkannya Det Not dan pensilnya, segera dia berlari menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke tidak peduli pada rencananya. Dia tidak peduli pada Sakura yang kebingungan. Dia tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Semua perhatiannya tercurah pada Naruto. Dengan hati hati di gendongnya Naruto dan segera dibawa ke UKS. Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya mati masih bisa melihat dengan samar wajah Sasuke yang di penuhi kecemasan. Dia tersenyum lemah hingga pandangan itu makin menghilang, sampai akhirnya Naruto menghembuskan napas terakhirnya..

* * *

Sakura menangis. Sasuke terdiam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke benar benar menyesal. Dia telah mencabut nyawa Naruto. Dia telah menulis nama Naruto di Det Not. Dia telah.. _membunuhnya.._ Dia sempat menyesal telah menulis nama Naruto. Dia juga tersenyum mengingat kelakuan Naruto dulu. Sebenarnya daripada kaget atas perbuatannya membunuh Naruto, Sasuke lebih kaget bahwa ternyata dia masih memiliki hati nurani.

Sementara Sakura hanya menangis dalam diam. Pertama kali yang dipikirnya saat mengetahui naruto mati adalah bahwa Sasuke telah membunuh Naruto. Itu cukup masuk akal melihat sikap Sasuke lain hari ini. Tapi.. Sasuke segera menolong Naruto, bahkan di UKS dia sempat member pijatan jantung pada Naruto dengan sempurna. Apa seorang pelaku akan menolong korbannya sendiri? Lagipula, bagaimana cara Sasuke membunuh Naruto?

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke tertutup dengan tangannya, seperti sedang berdoa. Walaupun tanpa suara, Sakura dapat melihat bahu Sasuke terguncang pelan. Jelas bahwa Sasuke sedang menangis. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Sasuke tidak mungkin membunuh Naruto…

* * *

Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Dia membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, Sasuke tertegun sebentar. Sebuah kotak kecil berpita biru. Benda itu pemberian Naruto dulu saat mereka masih menjadi teman. Padahal Sasuke ingat dia sudah membuang benda itu. Ingatannya berputar kembali..

"_Sasuke, otanjoubi omedetou.." kata Naruto. Ia memberikan sekotak kecil yang dibungkus pita biru. _

"_Ah, makasih.. Nggak usah repot repot Naruto.." jawab Sasuke. Sekarang adalah ulang tahun Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke udah jadian dengan Sakura. Sasuke segera membuka hadiah dari sahabatnya itu._

"_Wah, Rosario yang indah. Warnanya biru. Makasih banyak Naruto!" kata Sasuke senang. Naruto tersenyum. "Aku senang kau suka hadiah itu. Habis aku bingung apa hadiah yang tepat. Lalu kubeli saja Rosario ini. Punyamu kan rusak.." kata Naruto menceritakan perjuangannya mendapatkan Rosario itu._

Sasuke mengambil kotak itu dari tasnya. Ditatapnya kotak itu. Setelah menerimanya, Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengeluarkannya dan hanya dipakai saat berdoa. Dibukanya kotak itu, Rosario itu masih ada..

"_Sasuke, aku akan jadian dengan Sakura.." kata Naruto dingin. Itu terjadi seminggu setelah ulang tahun Sasuke. 3 hari setelah ulang tahunnya, keluarga Sasuke dibantai oleh Itachi._

_Sasuke diam mendengarnya. Dia sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dari Naruto setelah ulang tahunnya saat itu. Apalagi setelah Sasuke membuka kado dari Sakura yang berupa cincin kembar, Naruto langsung pulang. Setelah itu Naruto menjauhi Sasuke._

"_Sakura sudah setuju.. Dia tidak ingin membebanimu, karena sekarang kau hanya sendiri.." lanjut Naruto sambil berlalu._

Sasuke meraih Rosario itu. Tangannya bergetar. Tiba tiba perhatiannya teralih pada sesuatu yang tertulis di balik tutup kotak itu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Disitu tertulis, _'Otanjoubi Omedetou, semoga kita berteman selalu –Naruto-' _Sasuke tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Tangisnya keluar. Dia benar benar menyesal membunuh Naruto. Padahal, sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang mengerti Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam Rosario itu. Dikatupkan tangannya, dan ia berdoa. Berharap mujizat terjadi dan Naruto selamat, agar dia dapat meminta maaf padanya. Walaupun dia tau itu akan sia sia.

* * *

Dokter keluar dari ruangnya. Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Dokter itu penuh harap. Tapi dokter itu hanya menggeser badannya, sebagai tanda kalau Sasuke dan Sakura boleh masuk. Sasuke berdiri. Dia menatap dokter itu. Dokter itu hanya menghembuskan napas, lalu ia menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke seperti tersengat listrik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kakinya lemas. Sakura yang cepat tanggap segera memegang Sasuke agar cowok itu tidak jatuh. Sakura tau Sasuke sangat terguncang. Lebih dari Sakura, kesedihan Sasuke lebih mendalam. Sakura menuntunnya masuk keruangan itu dan mendudukan Sasuke di kursi samping tempat tidur Naruto. Sakura menghampiri dokter itu, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan kembali ke dalam ruangan. Tapi sebelum dia masuk, dokter itu memberinya sebuah amplop. Disitu tertulis 'Untuk Sasuke dan Sakura' dari Naruto.

Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia memberikan surat itu pada Sasuke. Tapi dari Sasuke tidak ada reaksi. Sasuke hanya diam menatap jenazah Naruto. Sakura membuka surat itu, dan membacanya.

_Untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Bila kalian telah membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini._

_Sasuke, aku minta maaf ya. Aku telah merebut semua darimu, aku benar benar minta maaf. Mungkin kau tak akan mau membaca dan memaafkanku, tapi aku mau kau tau 1 hal._

_Sasuke, aku sayang kamu (sebagai teman pastinya). Aku sudah menganggapmu saudara. Tapi sepertinya hatiku telah dipenuhi iri dan kebencian. Aku iri kau mendapat semuanya. Kau punya Sakura yang menjadi idola. Aku tidak. Kau punya keluarga. Aku tidak. Kau punya kepintaran, ketenaran, kekayaan, semuanya. Tapi aku tidak. Sepertinya hatiku telah dikuasai setan ya.._

_Sasuke, terima kasih telah mau menjadi temanku. Hanya kamu yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Tidak peduli aku tidak punya orang tua, bodoh, miskin, kau selalu setia membantuku._

_Sakura, aku mau minta maaf padamu. Aku tau kau akan jauh lebih bahagia bersama Sasuke daripada aku. Hah, aku memang benar benar bodoh. Aku malah memaksakan cintaku padamu. Walaupun akhirnya kau menerimaku, tapi aku tau kamu bersedih._

_Sakura, aku juga sayang kamu. Hari hari bersamamu selama ini sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih kau sudah mau jadi pacarku. Setidaknya semua perjuanganku selama ini tidak sia sia, walaupun cintamu tidak tulus. Tapi aku senang. Kenangan bersamamu akan jadi cerita manis untuk kuceritakan pada orang tuaku di alam sana._

_Sasuke, Sakura, aku membuat surat ini kemarin malam. Aku punya firasat bahwa hari ini aku akan mati. Tapi setidaknya kalian sudah tau kalau aku sayang kalian berdua._

_Sasuke, bahagiakan Sakura, aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Sakura, aku titipkan Sasuke padamu. Kalian berdua pasti bisa membahagiakan satu sama lain._

_-Naruto-_

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Dia tidak yakin Naruto lah yang menulis surat itu. Direbutnya surat itu dan dibacanya ulang. Nama Naruto tertulis disitu. Tulisannya juga tulisan tangan Naruto..

* * *

Naruto terbangun di tempat serba putih. Seorang anak cewek berambut hitam tiba tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Hu..Huaaaa??!!!" teriak Naruto.

"Ssshh.. Tenanglah.. Kau sudah tak apa apa sekarang.." kata cewek berambut hitam itu.

"Ta.. Tak apa apa gimana??!! Kau nyaris membuatku mati jantungan tau!! Muncul tiba tiba begitu.." protes Naruto.

"Ayo cepat, kita sudah ditunggu. Susah juga menarikmu dari dunia itu.." lanjut si cewek menghiraukan protes Naruto yang sukses menimbulkan urat berkedut kedut di kepala Naruto. "HOI!!! Jangan bercanda!! Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi padaku!!" teriak Naruto.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak BERTERIAK??!!" kali ini urat di kepala cewek itu yang berkedut kedut. Naruto kaget. Baru kali ini ada cewek yang berteriak padanya. Setelah dia mendapat kekayaan keluarga Uchiha, semua cewek tergila gila padanya.

"Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku??!" balas Naruto.

Cewek itu mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil, dia mulai membacanya. "Uzumaki Naruto, lahir 10 Oktober, mati 24 Desember, … , …" cewek itu berkata panjang lebar menceritakan asal usul Naruto secara lengkap, padat, jelas, dan benar. Naruto melongo mendengarnya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak pernah memberi tau siapa pun tentang nama orang tuanya yang merupakan pendiri sekolah yang ia tempati. Tapi, bagaimana bisa cewek ini tau soal itu..

"Siapa kau??" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, semua akan kujelaskan di perjalanan nanti, sekarang kau diam saja dulu…" kata cewek itu, tapi ternyata dia belum selelai bicara.. "FIRST RESTRAIN!!! OBSTRUCTION!!!*)" saat itu juga, tubuh Naruto terkunci dan tak bisa bergerak. Dengan santai, cewek itu menyeret Naruto yang terus aja berteriak teriak.

"HOI!! LEPASKAN AKU!! AKU JANJI AKAN DIAM, TAPI LEPASKAN AKU!!" teriak Naruto. Melihat cewek itu tak ada reaksi, Naruto pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, SOK KEREN!!

"Hei, cewek.. Siapa namamu?" kata Naruto _cool_.

Cewek itu berhenti dan menatap Naruto. Naruto yang melihat reaksi melancarkan jurus keduanya, PUPPY EYES!!! "Tolong lepaskan akuu…" kata Naruto imut.

Sementara si cewek, bukannya tertawa, atau terpesona, dia malah menjitak Naruto. "Jangan main main di saat seperti ini!!" bentaknya. "Tapi setidaknya lepaskan aku!! Kau tidak punya hak mengekangku!!!" berontak Naruto.

Cewek itu menatapnya sebentar, "Baiklah.." katanya sambil melepaskan jurus itu.

"Nah, sekarang katakan apa yang sedang terjadi, dan siapa dirimu.." kata Naruto. Dia masih kesal dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya tadi. Tapi karena dia tidak tau harus berekspresi apa, akhirnya Naruto cuma cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sangat imut.

Tak ayal, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir cewek itu. "Kalau namaku Uzumaki Naruto!!!" kata Naruto semangat. "…Rukia.." "heh?" Naruto melongo.

"Kuchiki Rukia.. itu namaku," lanjut cewek yang mengaku bernama Rukia itu. "Sekarang, sebaiknya kau diam, sebentar lagi dia datang. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti terlambat.." kata Rukia. "Hah? 'dia'? Siapa 'dia'?" tanya Naruto.

Tiba tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah nge jreng yang-udah-pasti-bikin-mata-orang-yang-ngeliatnya-sakit. Naruto yang cengo' ngeliatnya sadar mendengar suara menggelegar milik Rukia. "KAU TERLAMBAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEMANA SAJA KAAAAUUUUU!!!!!!" teriak Rukia sambil memukul orang itu.

_Sfx : BUAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!_

"Adududududuh!!! Rukia!! Sakit tauk!!" teriak cowok yang mengendarai mobil itu.

"Salah sendiri!!! Sudah kuperingatkan agar kau tidak ketiduran!!" balas Rukia.

"APA??!!! Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku ketiduran??!!" teriak cowok itu lagi.

"A..anu.." Naruto terpaksa memotong pembicaraan sengit itu, Naruto lalu menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan. "I..Ini.. Lap bibirmu.." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bagian bawah bibir cowok itu yang ada bekas liurnya.

"TUH!! MAKANYA!! MANDI DULU KALO MAU PERGI!!!" teriak Rukia lagi. 'Siapa tadi yang nyuruh gw diem..?' batin Naruto kesel. Sementara si cowok hanya menggenggam sapu tangan Naruto sambil memelototi Naruto.

Rukia yang merasa tersisih makin marah. Direbutnya sapu tangan itu, di lapkan dengan kasar ke muka cowok itu, dan diberikannya pada Naruto. "Nih, makasih," kata Rukia.

"Ah, iya.."

"Oh iya, perkenalkan. Cowok ini lah yang akan mengantar kita. Namanya Abarai Renji. Panggil saja Renji.." kata Rukia. "Salam kenal, Renji-san.." kata Naruto sopan. Perhatikan, SOPAN. Bisakah Naruto sopan? Tanya Galileo.

"Ngomong ngomong, Kuchiki-san.." kata Naruto lagi. "Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan dibawa ke Soul Society. Disana adalah tempat untuk roh orang orang mati. Tenang saja, berbeda dari Neraka, itu adalah tempat yang damai.." jelas Rukia.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat!!" seru Renji. Naruto membuka pintu belakang mobil, sementara Rukia duduk bersama Renji di depan. Selama perjalanan, Rukia terus ngobrol dengan Renji. Sementara Naruto hanya menjawab sedikit bila ditanya atau diajak bicara. Entah kenapa tiba tiba Naruto jadi pendiam. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san.." Naruto akhirnya mau buka mulut. "Panggil Rukia saja," potong Rukia. "Ya ya ya.. terserah.. ngomong ngomong.. tadi kau bilang aku akan dibawa ke Soul Society, yang merupakan tempat roh orang mati.. Apa itu berarti aku sudah.."

Rukia dan Renji terdiam mendengarnya. Mau bilang 'kau sudah mati' kok rasanya kasian.. mau bilang 'oh kamu belum mati, kita cuman ngajak kamu jalan jalan kok' ntar malah boong.. Rukia pun mulai menghitung kancing (padahal setau gua, baju shinigami nggak ada kancingnya), dia pun memutuskan untuk jujur pada Naruto.

"Err.. yaahh… kau.. sudah mati.." kata Rukia hati hati. Dia tidak mau melukai perasaan Naruto. Tapi dia juga nggak boleh boong. Setelah Rukia mengatakan itu, suasana menjadi lebih suram dari sebelumnya. Naruto tidak mau bicara sepatah kata pun. Rukia dan Renji pun jadi merasa canggung untuk mengajaknya bicara.

* * *

Sudah sebulan Naruto tinggal di Soul Society, dia pun mulai terbiasa dengankeadaan disini. Rukia dan Renji juga membuatnya nyaman. Kuchiki Ichigo, kakak Rukia juga membuatnya kerasan bila datang ke rumah Rukia, apalagi perlakuan Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Matsumoto, ayah ibu Rukia yang ramah sudah menganggap Naruto anak sendiri –lebih tepatnya menantu karena mereka mau menjodohkan Rukia dengan Naruto-.

Tapi ternyata Naruto tidak melupakan dunianya dulu dengan mudah. Dunia saat dia masih hidup. Dia kangen pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Akhirnya dia nanya ke Rukia cara pergi ke dunia lain, atau minilmal, melihat.

"Kamu mau APAAAA..???!!!!" teriak Rukia. "Aku mau kembali ke dunia manusia. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto. "KAU GILA??!!! KAU SUDAH MATI!!! TUBUHMU TERKUBUR DALAM TANAH!!! MEMANGNYA KAU MAU APA DISANAA???!!" teriak Rukia lagi.

"…aku cuma mau ketemu sama temen temenku.. nggak boleh..?" tanyanya pelan. Dia tidak mau memberi kesan buruk pada keluarga Rukia karena telah membuat cewek itu berteriak teriak. Untungnya tidak ada siapa siapa di rumah itu.

Rukia cuma bisa memandang Naruto. Dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Rasa kangen pada teman lama memang sering. Dulu Rukia mati bersamaan dengan Ichigo karena kecelakaan. 2 tahun kemudian orang tua nya menyusul, maka mereka tetap bersama. Lha, Naruto?? Dia kan tidak punya siapa siapa.. Orang tuanya meninggal, dan di Soul Society mereka telah pergi ke Surga. Pasti mereka juga telah lupa telah memiliki anak bernama Naruto..

Rukia mengela napas, dan kemudian berkata, "Ada 1 cara agar kamu dapat pergi ke dunia itu.." katanya. Naruto langsung tampak bersemangat. "..tapi cara ini hanya bisa dilakukan sekali, dan resikonya sangat besar.. kau masih mau..?" tanya Rukia. Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan???" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"..kau..harus menjadi shinigami.."

* * *

Huaaaa!!!! Kok jadi ancur gene??!!! ANEHANEHANEHANEHANEHANEHANEHANEHANEH!!!!!!

*)FIRST RESTRAIN OBSTRUCTION itu jurusnya Rukia, maklum saiia ngga baca Bleach Indonesia, jadi cuman nyontek dari .. haha. Kalo ada yg tau versi Indo-nya, kasitau saiia pliis..^^

MET NATAL EN TAUN BAROE!! KAMISAMA WA ZUTTO MAMORITAI!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Huaaahh.. Pertama saiia mau ngucapin: MET IMLEK BUAT YANG MERAYAKAN! Walopun saiia tidak merayakan sih, hehe. Ditunggu traktirannya!! –dibakar-

Nah, sekarang soal fanfic. Chapter 3 banyak yang ga ngerti ya?? Duh.. maapkan saiia, yang paling jelek dari chap 3 tuh suratnya Naruto. Saiia emang ga pinter ngarang kata kata.. Huhu, maxutnya pengen bikin kesan 'nangis' malah bikin kesan 'ini-apaan-sih-kok-gak-jelas-banget'..

Etoo… di chapter 4 cerita ini bakal tamat. Jujur aja, seperti kata kk Dilia, saiia emang cepet cepet pengen namatin cerita ini, soalnya idenya uda lupa.. Hahaha, ni ide cerita saiia buat sebulan sebelum jadi member fanfiction.. Huhu, jadi sekarang uda lupa cerita sebenarnya.. MAAPKAN DAKUU!!!

Betewe, saiia mau ngucapin makasih buat semuanya yang uda ngasi semangat buat saiia ngelanjutin fic ini, tanpa kalian, mungkin fic ini bakal saiia tinggalin begitu saja.. THANKS!!

ENJOIII!!!

* * *

"A..aku menjadi APA??!!" teriak Naruto.

"Jadi shinigami," jawab Rukia enteng.

"Ta..tapi.. gimana caranya?!" teriak Naruto (lagi).

Rukia menambil selembar kertas, mencorat coret kertas itu, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. Ternyata, itu adalah sebuah PETA!! Ayo, kita panggil bersama sama!! (lebay mode on)

"Pergilah ke rumah Hitsugaya Toshirou, dia adalah dukun yang bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi shinigami dalam waktu singkat.." kata Rukia.

"Waktu singkat? Memangnya ada yang waktu lama??" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, ada.. kau harus ikut tes seleksi sekolah shinigami, lalu menjalani pendidikan shinigami selama 12 tahun. Mau? Ketik REGspasiSHINIGAMI kirim ke 9388!" kata Rukia promosi.

"..oke.. aku ke rumah orang itu.." kata Naruto sweatdrop lalu mengambil kertas dari tangan Rukia, lalu pergi.

* * *

"Permisiii!!!" teriak Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah 1 jam dia berada disitu, berteriak permisi, tapi gak ada yang keluar, atopun sekedar menjawab 'yaa..'

"Ah, Rukia salah ngasi alamat kali.. ga ada yang jawab.. pulang aja lah.." gumam Naruto. Tapi baru saja kakinya terangkat, tiba tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka.

_Sfx : KRIIIEEEEEETTTT….._

Muncullah seorang kakek kakek berambut putih (ato abu abu). "Anak muudaa… ada apa dateng ke rumah kakek malem malem begini..?" tanya kakek itu ala Tora Sudiro yang berperan sebagai aki aki.

"INI MASIH SIANG KEK! BUKAN MALEM!! RUMAH KAKEK AJA YANG GELAP JADINYA DIKIRA MALEM!!" teriak Naruto. Dia bener bener kesel. Udah nungguin, ga keluar keluar, pas mau pergi, barulah ia muncul. Tapi demi menjaga image nya, dia pun berusaha tenang kembali.

"Ehem.. gini kek, saya mau nanya sama kakek.." kata Naruto (sok) sopan.

"Ooo… Boleh Boleh Bolo Bolo.. Mamah bolo bolo.. papah bolo bolo.." kata kakek itu, masih sempet sempetnya nyanyi lagu jaman author masih jadi curut sambil joget.. "Silahkan masuk, wahai kisanak.."

Naruto lalu masuk ke rumah kakek itu. Berbeda dari rumah dukun yang ada di pelem pelem, nih rumah guede nya minta ampun en mewah nya juga ga dikasi ampun..

"Nah.. sekarang kisanak mau nanya apa? 3 ukuran? Umur? Status? Aki kasih pelayanan spesial! Anda mau?? Ketik REGspasiSPESIAL kirim ke 9388!!" kata si kakek sempet2nya promosi, bikin Naruto terbakar api kemarahan.

"Ekh.. Ehem, gini kek, saya denger kakek dukun yang bisa ngubah orang jadi shinigami ya?? Saya mau minta tolong, ubahin saya dong.." kata Naruto menahan amarah, dan berusaha tenang.

"Ooh, okee… sini ikut kakek.." jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

(MISSION #1)

"Jadi? Apa yang harus saya lakukan kek?" tanya Naruto. Dia diajak ke sebuah taman.

"Cabuti semua rumput liar disini.." jawab Hitsugaya tenang.

"APHAAAAHH????!!!!!!!!!" histeriz Naruto.

"Kenapa saya harus nyabutin rumput liar??!! NGAPAIN??!!! Kan ada penjaganya!!" protes Naruto.

"Udah, kamu lakonin aja, kamu mau jadi shinigami gak?" ancem Hitsugaya.

Naruto pun nyabutin rumput liar di taman itu dengan dongkol.

* * *

(MISSION #2)

"Uukh.. sekarang saya ngapain lagi?" tanya Naruto. Pinggangnya pegel banget abis jongkok bermenit menit, soalnya dia harus nyabutin semua rumput itu pake tangan.

"Kamu bersihin rumah saya.." jawab Hitsugaya santai.

Naruto udah terlalu lelah untuk berteriak, jadinya dia cuman melotot heran. Tapi pelototannya dibalas dengan pelototan kegelapan dari sang kakek yang artinya 'lu-harus-nurutin-apa-kata-gua-kalo-gak-lu-gak-gua-jadiin-shinigami-mau-gak-loh???'.

-sejam kemudian-

Lantai dasar rumah sang kakek sudah selesai. Rumah itu kelewat besar untuk dibersihkan Naruto seorang diri. Tapi karena dia sangat ingin bertemu ex-temen temennya, maka ia pun mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Gimana anak muda? Udah capek? Masa segitu aja capek, kakek aja yang tinggal sendirian ngga capek!!" tanya Hitsugaya dari belakang Naruto.

"Uuh.." Naruto cuman bisa mengerang capek.

"Kalau kamu istirahat, kamu ngga akan saya jadikan shinigami lho.."

"Haah.. iya iya.. kukerjakan… Huuh.." jawab Naruto sambil menenteng sapu dan menaiki tangga.

-3 jam kemudian-

Akhirnya rumah besar itu selesai dibersihkan. Naruto hanya tergeletak tak berdaya karena tenaganya terkuras habis. Dia selama ini tak pernah menyapu. Semasa hidup yang mengerjakannya adalah pelayannya.

"Wah, pekerjaanmu bagus juga.." puji Hitsugaya. Naruto cuman nyengir kecut.

"Sekarang, berdirilah.." kata Hitsugaya. Naruto nurut aja..

"Obium Obium Odebi Odebi Kutao!!!" mantra yang sama dengan mantra Yoshiki di komik Hai Miiko nomor 6 itu terlontar dari mulut Hitsugaya, sesaat kemudian tubuh Naruto dikelilingi sinar warna kuning en pink, uh.. cewek banget dah…

Daaan.. CLINK!! Di punggung Naruto pun muncul sayap berwarna biru langit.

"Nah, selesai!" kata Hitsugaya.

"HEEH?? Kok beda ama Rukia? Dan kenapa aku punya sayap??" tanya Naruto.

"Begini wahai kisanak, kamu mau tau? Ketik REGspasiMAUTAU kirim ke 9388!!" promosi Hitsugaya lagi. Sukses membuat sebuah benjol besar bersarang di kepalanya.

"Aduuh.. Di Soul Society ini ada 2 sekolah Shinigami. Yang pertama adalah mendidik orang menjadi Shinigami penjemput arwah seseorang. Sementara yang satu lagi mendidik seseorang menjadi Shinigami pencabut nyawa. Kalau Rukia adalah Shinigami penjemput arwah, sementara kamu adalah pencabut nyawa. Sekarang, kamu akan kuberi sebuah buku yang bisa membunuh orang. Cukup tulis namanya, dan dia akan mati.." jelas Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

"…" Naruto cuman angguk angguk tanda ngerti.

"Oh ya, kisanak, tolong jangan bilang siapa siapa soal diriku.." lanjut Hitsugaya (sok) misterius.

"Eh? Apa? Semua orang udah tau soal kakek!" jawab Naruto.

"Memang, tapi mereka belum tau soal ini.."

Tiba tiba Hitsugaya diselimuti kabut tebal. Setelah kabut itu hilang, tampak sesosok anak cowok bertubuh pendek berambut jegrak yang imut imut gitu.

"HAH??"

"Kenapa? Aku Hitsugaya kok. Inilah sosokku yang sebenarnya.." kata cowok itu enteng.

"Aku adalah guru sekolah Shinigami, tapi lagi ambil cuti. Karena banyak anak anak cewek yang nyari nyari aku, makanya aku nyamar jadi kakek kakek.." jelas Hitsugaya.

"O..oh.." jawab Naruto terbata.

"Tapi.. Kurasa umurmu setara dan Rukia.. masa jadi guru..?" lanjut Naruto.

"Memangnya kalau aku sebaya dengan Rukia ngga boleh jadi guru? Aku ini pinter loh.." sombong Hitsugaya. "Gini2 aku banyak yang suka loh.." sombong Hitsugaya lagi. Membuat benjol bersarang dikepalanya (lagi).

* * *

"Rukiaa!! Tadaimaa!!!" teriak Naruto di rumah Rukia.

"BERISIK!! Ngapain teriak 'tadaima'?? Kan ini bukan rumahmu!!!" semprot Rukia sesaat setelah keluar.

"Aah.. gitu aja kok sewot. Ya dah, kasi tau jalan ke dunia manusia dong!"

Rukia tertegun. Dunia Manusia?

"Emang kamu udah jadi shinigami? Cepet banget!!" tanya Rukia heran.

"Hehehe! Iya dong! Aku kan hebat!!" sombong Naruto, padahal tadi dia tepar kecapean.

"..Yaudah.. kamu masuk ke lubang ini aja, nanti kamu bakal nyampe ke dunia manusia kok.." kata Rukia sambil nunjuk sebuah lubang berwarna putih.

"Oh, oke! Aku pergi dulu ya!!"

* * *

"Lho, Rukia? Kenapa? Kok suram gitu?" kata Renji yang tiba tiba muncul.

"…" Rukia cuman diem aja sambil tetep duduk di pojokan kamar.

"Hei!! Kenapa sih? Kasi tau dong! Janji deh, gak bilang siapa siapa!!" kata Renji ala anak es de.

"..MAU TAU?? KETIK REGspasiINGINTAU kirim ke 9388!!" (Perasaan dari tadi kirim ke 9388 trus deh..) kata Rukia tiba tiba setelah suram menjadi gila. Membuat nasibnya sama seperti Hitsugaya, sebuah benjol besar pun bertengger di kepalanya.

"Aku serius!" teriak Renji.

"Uuh.. Sakit bego.." erang Rukia. "Naruto pergi ke dunia manusia," lanjutnya.

"HAH?!"

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"..nggak.." jawab Renji. Tapi sepertinya Rukia bisa melihat kalo Renji menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya.

"Bawa apaan luh?" tanya Rukia berusaha melihat apa yang Renji sembunyikan.

"Coklat?"

"Hn.."

"Buat apa?"

"..tadinya mau nembak Naruto.." jawab Renji pelan.

Rukia cengo'. Renji..? Nembak Naruto..? Hah? Apa dia gak salah dengar..?

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang siapa2!" ancem Renji.

"..nggak…"

Rukia diem. Selama ini dia memendam perasaan terhadap Renji. Udah lama dia suka sama Renji. Sekarang, Renji malah suka ama orang lain? Padahal selama ini Renji selalu bertingkah sebagai pacarnya, membuat Rukia mengira Renji punya rasa padanya. Hancur hatikuu.. mengenang dikauuu… itu lagunya siapa hayo..?

* * *

"Sakura.." kata Sasuke memanggil Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Ngg.. kita kan, udah jadian nih, cuman kok aku rasanya rada nggak enak ya.." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Nggak enak gimana?"

"Err.. Yah.. Rasanya kita udah jahat ama Naruto.."

Sakura tertegun. Dia gak nyangka, Sasuke masih memikirkan Naruto. Padahal sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kematian cowok pirang itu.

Sakura membelai wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. "Akulah yang salah," katanya.

"Seandainya aku tidak meninggalkanmu dulu, mungkin Naruto gak akan mati.."

Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Hah..?"

"Det Not.." kata Sakura pelan. "Kau menggunakan itu kan..? Makanya Naruto mati.."

DEG. Sasuke terkejut. Jadi, Sakura sudah..

"Tapi nggak apa.. Toh semua udah terjadi.." kata Sakura lembut. Di wajahnya tidak terpancar kemarahan sama sekali.

"Seandainya aku tidak meninggalkanmu dulu, kau tidak akan membenci Naruto, dan kau tidak perlu membunuhnya.."

Sasuke tertunduk. Tiba tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Darimana kau tau aku menggunakan Det Not?" tanya Sasuke.

"..masih ingat Ryuk..???" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dia dulu juga pernah mendatangiku. Dan memberikan buku itu padaku.. Dan aku membunuh Ino.." kata Sakura.

Sasuke ingat. Semasa dia masih populer dikalangan cewek, ada 1 cewek yang amat gencar menarik perhatiannya, padahal Sasuke udah pacaran dengan sakura. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Cewek itu juga adalah teman Sakura. Dia ingat Sakura pernah bertengkar hebat dengan Ino. Tapi seminggu kemudian Ino mati terkena serangan jantung.

"Jadi, kita sama sama penjahat nih..?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sesaat dia lupa dengan kesuramannya tadi.

"Hehe.. Iya.."

Dan mereka pun ketawa bersama…

* * *

Naruto melihat semua itu. Dia mendengar semuanya. Walaupun Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi 2 orang itu gak bisa liat Naruto.

"Jadi Sasuke yang.." gumamnya.

Tiba tiba.. "NARUTOOOO!!!!!!!!" teriak seseorang.

Daan.. BRUGH!

Renji menerjang Naruto dengan kejamnya, membuat mereka terpelanting beberapa meter dari tempat duo S itu.

"Re.. Renji-san?!"

"Naruto!! Kenapa kau pergi ngga bilang2?! Aku khawatir tau!!"

"Lho, kan aku udah kasi tau Rukia.. Terus, Renji-san bawa apaan tuh?" Naruto menatap bungkusan yang dibawa Renji.

"Ah, ini.." kata renji terbata, wajahnya menjadi merah.

"MOHON TERIMA!!" kata Renji sambil membungkukkan badan.

"..hah..??"

"A..aku.. sudah lama suka ama Naruto.." kata Renji sambil masih membungkukkan badan.

Naruto cengo'. 'Hah? Renji-san suka ama gw?' batinnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Renji-san.." kata Naruto.

"Aku tak akan mengangkat kepalaku sebelum kau bilang 'iya' dan menerima coklatnya!" kata Renji tetep ngotot.

Naruto mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Renji. "Sudah kuambil, sekarang kau mau mengangkat kepalamu..?"

Perlahan Renji mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Naruto tersenyum. Sebelum dia sadar, Naruto sudah memeluknya erat.

* * *

Rukia yang melihat pemandangan itu merasa sakit. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Rukia-chan.." panggil seseorang. Rukia menengok.

"Hitsugaya..? Kenapa kau disini..? Kudengar kau menghilang.." kata Rukia. Ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Duh, kejamnya.. masa tanggapannya cuman segitu..? Aku kan temanmu yang sudah lama menghilang, sambut dengan pelukan kek.." goda Hitsugaya pada Rukia. Sejak dulu Hitsugaya emang temenan ama Rukia. Dan udah bukan rahasia kalo Hitsugaya udah lama suka ama Rukia, cuman Rukia nya aja yang nggak nanggepin.

"..okaerinasai…" kata Rukia pelan, tapi pandangannya belum lepas dari Naruto dan Renji.

Hitsugaya memandang Rukia dan pasangan itu bergantian. "Kau masih suka ama Renji ya..?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya iyalah.. kalo nggak, ngapain aku mandangin mereka..?" jawab Rukia.

"Yaah.. kali aja kamu iri ama Renji karena udah pacaran, sementara kau masih jomblo.."

"Heheh, jangan bercanda.. Lagian aku mau pacaran dengan siapa..?" kata Rukia.

"Sama aku," jawab Hitsugaya pede.

"Kan aku udah bilang dari dulu, aku ngga akan suka ama kamu.."

"Lha, semua orang udah restuin kok!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Kakakmu, orang tuamu, Renji, semuanya setuju! Tinggal kamu nya yang belom setuju.." lanjutnya.

Kini Rukia menatap Hitsugaya. "Kenapa pengen banget jadian sama aku, sih..?"

"Hmm.. kenapa ya? Aku juga nggak tau.." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Satu bulan.." kata Rukia pelan.

"He?"

"Kita pacaran dulu 1 bulan, setelah sebulan lewat, aku akan tentukan kita bisa pacaran beneran ato nggak.." kata Rukia, wajahnya memerah.

Sekarang Hitsugaya cengo'. "Serius..?"

"IYA! Mau nggak?! Cepat putuskan sebe.." belum selesai Rukia ngomong, Hitsugaya udah memeluknya.

"Dalam 1 bulan, aku pasti bisa membuat kau menyukai ku.."

**~DI EN~**

* * *

HOAH! Akhirnya selese juga! Fuh.. cuman 4 chapter aja capeknya tiga perempat mati!! Gilaa.. Tapi kok ceritanya aneh ya..? *berpikir* maklum laa.. baru pemula..

Eniwei, sankyuu buat semua ripiu nya! Saiia jadi semangat buat cerita baru ni! ARIGATOU MINNA SAN!!


End file.
